Lost, Found and Reunited
by zeaeevee
Summary: Ash and May's kids are lost in a mall and they meet someone they've never met; but this person knows their parents. Oneshot. Advanceshipping.


**hey there everyone. now i know that other fics aren't done yet, but this one popped into my head sometime ago, so i decide to write it up. please enjoy. review at the end please.**

* * *

**Lost, Found and Reunited**

"How could you have lost them?!" May yelled at her husband.

"I only turned my back for a couple of seconds to check on something and then they were gone," Ash replied, slightly frightened by his wife's tone.

"Ash!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," he replied waving his hands between his and wife's face in defense.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ash! They're four years old, who knows what could happen to them in a mall this big." May said a little calmer but with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry May; we'll find them," Ash assured her.

"I hope so," she replied in a whisper while she looked down at the ground.

Ash, May and their two kids, Haruka and Sakura, who are twins, where shopping at Pallet Mall for supplies for their house. Ash was checking out a dinning set and was supposed to be watching the twins while May went to pay for a blender. Now the two have wondered off around the mall and have lost track of their parents.

--

"Mommy?" Sakura cried out to her mother.

"Daddy?" Haruka cried out after her sister.

"Where mommy and daddy go?" Sakura asked.

"I'm scared," Haruka said. "I want my daddy!" she cried.

"We be ok," Sakura, the braver of the two said to her sister. "Let's sit on dat bench for mommy and daddy,"

"Ok…" Haruka replied in a shaky voice, wiping the tears from her eyes as she followed her sister onto the bench.

Sakura was much like her father while Haruka was like her mother.

Sakura was brave. She had brown eyes and zigzag lines under her eyes, much like her father, but her hair was from her mother and was the same color and style as her mother. Haruka on the other hand was a bit sensitive, like her mother. She had sapphire eyes and raven colored hair like her father, but her hair style, like her sister, is like her mother's.

"Don't worry; they find us soon," Sakura said assuring to her sister, who continued crying.

--

"Ash, we've looked everywhere they could have possibly gone," May said worriedly to him.

"It's strange they aren't even in the toys store," Ash said getting a bit more worried himself, "Usually that's the first and maybe only place kids their age go,"

"Ash you're not helping!" May yelled, close to a verge of tears. "And the worse thing is; we didn't even take any pokémon with us."

"And considering who we are, anyone who'd try to get to us would find them vulnerable," Ash said, unknowingly making May even more worried.

"Aaaash!" she cried.

"Sorry May." He apologized. "Let's check security. Maybe they've seen them."

May nodded in reply as they both ran to the security desk.

--

"They not going to find us!" Haruka cried.

"Yes they will," Sakura replied, with a lot more confidence than her sister, which, of course, she took from her father Ash.

"Hello," someone said to them. Someone they've never met, and at their age what they would call a stranger.

"What are you two doing here all by yourself?" the person asked, but Sakura and Haruka didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" the person asked them. "Are you lost?"

Still they didn't answer and the stranger was getting confused.

"Why won't you say something?" the person asked.

"Eevee?" the person's Eevee looked at the two, just as confused as its trainer.

Sakura finally got annoyed with the person asking so many questions and finally spoke up.

"Because our mommy and daddy said never talk to strangers!" she cried out. "Hmpht!"

"Oh… 'giggles' now I see why you wouldn't talk to me," the person replied. "Your mommy and daddy taught you well,"

"Eevee!" the Eevee exclaimed, also understand the children's behavior.

"Let me introduce myself." the person said to them. "My name is Zea, and this is my Eevee, Eve."

"Eev eevee!" Eve exclaimed, smiling at the two.

"You know, you two remind me of two people. Two of my closest friends," Zea said to them. "They wouldn't by any chance be your mommy and daddy?"

"We doe know. What their name?" Sakura asked.

"Their names are May and Ash," Zea told them.

--

"Excuse me sir," Ash said to an officer at the front desk.

"Yes? Oh… Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." The officer said upon seeing the two, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you or any other officer seen two four year olds who look alike?" Ash asked.

"No I haven't. And I haven't heard anything from the others about any missing kids." The officer replied. "Are your kids missing Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum?"

"We only turned our backs for a few seconds and they were gone!" May exclaimed.

"Calm down Mrs. Ketchum." The officer said to her, "I'll broadcast it over the store, so if any one of the officers find them, they'll bring them here to the front desk.

"Thank you," Ash and May said in unison, while the officer made an announcement over the mall.

--

"That's our mommy and daddy name!" Sakura cried out.

"Is it now? Well no wonder you remind me of them." Zea said to the two. "Then you should be calling me aunty Zea."

"Ok." Sakura replied. "My name is Sakura."

"And what's your name shy one?" Zea asked.

"Haruka…" Haruka replied in a soft voice. "Can I play with your Eevee?"

"Of course you can," Zea replied Haruka. "She'd love to; wouldn't you Eve?"

"Eevee!" Eve happily exclaimed, hopping onto the bench next to Haruka, cooing while she pet her.

"So… are you two lost?" Zea asked them. They nodded in reply.

"We saw a pokémon ran by the store we was with mommy and daddy," Sakura replied.

"And we ran after it," Haruka added.

"But we lost it in a lot of people, and mommy and daddy," Sakura explained.

"That how we get lost," Haruka finished.

"I see. What pokémon was it?" Zea asked.

"We doe know," Sakura replied. "That why we go after it,"

"Could you tell me what it looked like?" Zea asked again.

"It was purple," Sakura started.

"It had a long curly tail," Haruka added.

"And it had big teeth." Sakura finished.

"Ok," Zea said. "It was purple, had big teeth and a long curly tail. You two saw a Rattata."

"Rattata?" they asked in unison as Zea nodded in reply.

"We never see it before, that why we follow it," Sakura said.

"We only know our mommy and daddy pokémon." Haruka said.

"Speaking of your mommy and daddy; how about we go find them? I've been looking for them myself." Zea said to them.

"Ok." They replied in unison, jumping off the bench, Eve following shortly after.

"Hold my hands so you don't get lost again," Zea said to them. They willingly gave her their hand; Haruka on the right and Sakura on the left. Eve hopped onto Haruka's head, causing her to giggle.

Just before we left the bench to go look for Ash and May, a broadcast was send through out the store, causing all of us to look up.

"_Attention Security personnel. The Ketchum kids – Haruka and Sakura – are lost in the mall. If you've seen them, please bring them to the front desk, where their parents are waiting for them. Oh… also, their parents claim that there is no one else in the mall they may know. So if you see them with someone, don't hesitate to take appropriate action. That is all."_

Zea sweatdropped. "They're being a bit over protective, aren't they? But I agree nonetheless."

"Alright Eve; you heard what the announcer said. So you, Espeon and Umbreon will be on guard duty."

"Eevee!" she replied atop Haruka's head. Zea let go of Haruka's hand for a while, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two pokéballs, containing her Espeon and Umbreon. She opened them up and out popped a green Espeon and an Umbreon with blue rings.

"Espeon/Umbreon," they said upon getting out of their ball.

"Cool! A Espeon and a Umbreon," Sakura cried out as she and Haruka ran up and hug Espeon and Umbreon."

"Espeon? (Their kids?)" She asked Zea. Zea nodded in reply. Soon after, Zea explained the situation to the two released pokémon. They nodded, understanding the situation as the six started heading in the direction of the front desk.

On the way to the front desk, they did encounter some problem with security. Some even resulted to battles. Most just let it go when they saw how the twins were clinging onto Zea. Finally they made it to the area where the front desk was located. Zea then returned Espeon and Umbreon into their balls. When the twins saw their parents, they let go of Zea's hands ran up to them.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried out to them.

"Daddy!" Haruka cried out right after.

"Sakura!"

"Haruka!" Ash and May cried out to their children who ran up to them. When they got to them, Ash and May lifted up Haruka and Sakura respectively, and hugged them close; never to let go of them ever again.

"How did you two get here?" May asked them.

"Aunty Zea bring us!" Sakura replied.

"Aunty…" May started.

"…Zea?" Ash finished, both confused about what the twins where taking about.

"Eevee!" Eve said, appearing in front of them.

"Hey you two. Long time no see," Zea said, causing them to look up from the Eevee to the person standing behind it.

"Zea!" Ash and May exclaimed in unison; completely surprised to see their long time friend.

"It has been long, hasn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yes it has." Zea replied. "The legends kept me a lot longer than expected."

"Well it's good to see you again; and thanks for returning our kids," May thanked her.

"Of course. Who could mistake them; they resemble the two of you," Zea said, as they all burst into laughter.

"So… are you here to stay with us for good?" May asked.

"Mm hmm" Zea replied, with a smile.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed.

While they continued their conversation, the twins eventually got tired as they both did a yawn, which caught their attention.

Zea giggled. "Looks like someone's getting sleepy."

"Yea." May replied. "Maybe we should head home now."

"Right." Ash agreed. "Let's go."

"Thanks for your help officer." May thanked the officer at the desk.

"Yea, thanks." Ash added.

"Anytime, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Anytime." The officer replied.

"Let's go." Ash said as May and Zea follow him out of the mall.

So the three left the mall. Ash and May, happy to have found their children and to be reunited with a good friend.

**END**


End file.
